The invention relates to firearms in general, and more particularly to improvements in convertible firearms.
It is already known to provide a short firearm with a barrel which is detachable from the grip together with one or more additional parts. The thus detached unit including the barrel and one or more additional parts can be replaced with an attachment which enables the user of the firearm to fire smaller-caliber ammunition which is often much less expensive than larger-caliber cartridges of the type to be used when the attachment is replaced with the aforementioned unit. This is particularly desirable when the unit is designed to accept large-caliber cartridges or shells, depending upon the nature of the firearm. Thus, when the firearm is ready for use, the unit is properly attached to the grip. Howewever, if the user (e.g., a person who must be highly skilled in the use of firearms because of her or his occupation or a sportsman or another firearms enthusiast) decides to use the weapon at a firing range, the unit is replaced with the attachment so that practicing with the thus converted firearm is much less expensive than the practicing which involves the firing of large-caliber ammunition.
A drawback of the aforedescribed convertible firearms is that they can be used only at a firing range. The reason is that the authorities consider the firearm a dangerous weapon irrespective of whether the grip carries the aforementioned unit or the attachment for use with smaller-caliber ammunition. Thus, even for the purpose of practicing, such weapons can be used only at a firing range which is often inconvenient because of the distance from home or from the place of business as well as because the person desiring to practice must observe the times of the day when the firing range is open for business.
It is further known to employ laser cartridges which are designed to emit a beam of radiation when struck by the hammer of a firearm. Such laser cartridges can be inserted into the firing chamber of a standard firearm by using an adapter which renders it possible to insert a laser cartridge in lieu of a larger-caliber cartridge. Reference may be had, for example, to German Utility Model No. G 88 13 643. Thus, the user of the firearm can greatly reduce the costs of practicing with the firearm by the simple expedient of inserting the adapter so that a standard firearm is converted for use with laser cartridges. However, and since the firearm remains fully operative for use as a dangerous weapon, i.e., because no essential parts are removed for the purpose of preventing the use of live ammunition, such firearms can be used only at firing ranges irrespective of whether or not the adapter is in place to ensure that the firearm can accept laser cartridges.
It is further known to provide specially designed practicing apparatus which resemble short firearms but are designed exclusively for emission of radiation. Reference may be had, for example, to published European patent application No. 0 262 543. When the apparatus is designed to emit invisible laser beams, it is necessary to employ specially designed targets in order to enable the user to ascertain the locus of impingement of the emitted beam upon the target. Such targets are often available at firing ranges but not at homes. Therefore, it was already proposed to employ a laser which emits a visible beam so that the trajectory of the emitted beam can be followed by the eyes of the person using the apparatus. Such apparatus can be used at home, in an office or elsewhere away from a firing range. A drawback of the just described apparatus is that many of their characteristics depart from those of a genuine firearm so that a person practicing with the apparatus is not ready to compete with or otherwise use a firearm which accepts live ammunition. For example, the center of gravity, the weight, the locus of the trigger and/or other characteristics of an apparatus which emits laser beams can greatly depart from the corresponding characteristics of a firearm which is to be used by the person practicing with the apparatus. Therefore, a person who has used the radiation emitting apparatus is not properly prepared to use a short or long firearm which merely, bears a certain resemblance to the apparatus.